October
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Stephanie wants out of her current situation... Stephanie/Sean O'Haire, Triple H, Vince and Linda McMahon
1. Chapter 1

I can't run anymore   
I fall before you   
I have nothing left   
Though I've tried to forget   
You're all that I am   
Take me home   
I'm through fighting it   
Broken, lifeless   
I give up   
You're my only strength   
Without you   
I can't go on   
Anymore, ever again... 

The young woman sobbed almost inaudibly as she sat there at her desk in her office. Normally, she prided herself in being exceptionally strong, with a 'backbone of steel,' as her mom put it. 

But damn it, she wasn't feeling anywhere near strong at the very moment. On the contrary, she felt horribly weak and helpless - hopeless. 

The young woman buried her face in her hands for a beat as the sobs threatened to overwhelm her. When she realized she was going to lose her battle against them, she moved her hand, bowing her head forward to support her forehead. An audibly soft sob escaped her. 

"Stephanie? Are you all right?" 

She raised her head quickly at the sound of the masculine voice to see Sean O'Haire standing just in the doorway. The dark-haired man looked concerned as he eyed her. 

Stephanie McMahon wiped at her eyes with her fingers in an attempt to regain her usual composure. She rose from her chair frantically, gesturing to the man. 

"Sean - come in and close the door - please..." 

O'Haire could clearly discern the urgency behind the brunette's request, the look in her eye. He did exactly as she asked as she came around the large mahogany desk to sit on the black leather loveseat situated against the wall. 

The SmackDown General Manager winced as she tried desperately to hold back any further tears. While she'd really intended to sit here and cry out all her pain in private, she actually found herself relieved that Sean O'Haire had decided to come to her office - whatever his reasons. She was in serious trouble and needed help. Even if she was unable to get it, she knew she needed to talk to someone - get her troubles off her chest... And while she really didn't know Sean that well, it was actually an even better reason to talk to him. 

The muscular man continued to study her as he sat down on the loveseat beside her. He gazed at his boss with sympathy, noting how very young and fragile she looked - odd since he'd always heard and seen quite the opposite of her. Well, not the young part, but he'd never heard of anyone using 'fragile' as an adjective with which to describe Stephanie McMahon. 

"Stephanie... What's wrong?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice. She seemed to be doing her darndest not to cry anymore, which was a testimony to how very strong she truly was. 

"I... I'm glad you stopped by," she admitted, lifting her head to meet his kind blue eyes. Most people looked at him as though he were pretty menacing - after all, he was six-six and two-eighty five and played a pretty hellish heel on the SmackDown brand of the WWE - but right now, he just looked so gentle and concerned... 

...Concerned for her. 

Stephanie sighed deeply and continued. 

"I really need to talk to someone... Sean, I'm... I'm in big trouble..." Her large blue eyes became watery again, but she blinked back the tears. 

"How so?" O'Haire questioned. He reached across the small space between them and gripped her hand firmly but gently, and the brunette couldn't help noticing the way her hand felt so lost in his much larger one. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation at all and in face, somehow made her feel safe. 

"I... I don't want to get married," she blurted. "At least not yet, not now - and certainly not to Paul Levesque..." She lost her battle with her tears, which spilled forth once again. 

Sean looked at her questioninly, a frown coming to his handsome face. He knew the GM had been engaged to Levesque for several months, and that they'd been dating for nearly three years now. What was she talking about? Was there trouble in paradise? Before he could ask, Stephanie plundered on. 

"I hate him!" she cried, her sobs nearly choking her. 

Then, slowly, she began to explain... 

Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie shuddered as she relayed her story to Sean, who listened with sympathy and surprise. 

Obviously, the relationship everyone had believed to be perfect was far from it. 

The brunette spilled more tears, her black mascara pooling and smudging as she explained all of it - the verbal and mental abuse, the possessiveness, and the fact that there was not one shred of love between Stephanie and Paul Levesque. 

"Paul doesn't love me and never has," the General Manager revealed. "His sole reason for being with me is the power he gets from it - the World championship means more to him than life itself." She sniffled as she met O'Haire's blue, piercing eyes. "You know, I wouldn't even mind being with a man who just _liked_ me... But Paul doesn't even like me! We don't even have a friendship! All he wants from me is sex and the power my name brings him..." She broke down again, her slender shoulders crumpling under the weight of her sobs. 

Sean reluctantly released the brunette's hand and rose to retrieve a tissue from the box on her desk. Then, returning to sit beside her on the plush leather loveseat, he handed it to her. She accepted it and gingerly wiped at her eyes. 

He cocked his head to one side as he examined her sad face, his heart nearly breaking. It was so sad - this beautiful woman deserved a man who would be her best friend and cherish her. He couldn't understand how a guy like Levesque had ever won her over in the first place. It also angered him that assholes like that always seemed to get the girl when nice guys like himself seemed to get shafted. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sean," the brunette finally said. 

"For what?" the shaggy-haired man asked, a brow arched. 

"For dumping all over you about this. I know it's unfair of me to burden you with my own problems," Stephanie spoke, the crumpled tissue in her hand as she gestured. "I know we don't know one another too well and you probably don't care-" 

"Stop right there," O'Haire cut in, one hand raised as though to ward off her speech. "That's where you're _wrong_, Stephanie - because I _do_ care..." 

The tall brunette gazed into his eyes for a beat before speaking again. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, I do... You seem like such a nice woman, and you don't deserve shit like Paul Levesque." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Which brings me to one question," he continued, his blue eyes hardening as he spoke. "Why haven't you left the asshole?" 

"I... It's because..." Stephanie swallowed hard, then bit her lip as she lowered her gaze. The answer to his question actually embarrassed her. "...I'm _scared_." 

Sean nodded, as he'd suspected as much. He knew the statistics, that most women in abusive relationships - even if their signifcant others were only _verbally_ abusive - tended to fear escaping. 

He kept his gaze on her intensely as he thought of how to proceed with his next words. Then, "Do you want out of the relationship?" 

The brunette nodded. 

"More than _anything_..." 

Sean reached for Stephanie's hand again and gave it a gentle, and what he hoped she'd find reassuring, squeeze. 

"Good..." he said. "Because you're not alone in this anymore, Stephanie. I want to help you. I'll be there for you every step of the way - even if all you need is someone to talk to." 

She stared into his blue eyes silently for the longest time, disbelief intially coursing through her at the fact that she had found herself an ally - an ally who was strong and tough and would stand by her side... 

Despite herself, the brunette somehow managed a small smile. 

Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie tentatively made her way to the hotel suite she and Paul were staying in, shaking her head sadly. Although she was Vince McMahon's daughter, she felt she would have been happy just staying in a regular room, but that was not the case for Paul. He liked to be extravagant, throw his weight around - just like he always did in the squared circle. 

She swiped her cardkey through the door and let herself in, sighing as she recalled her confessions to Sean O'Haire a week prior. Damn it, she hated herself for being so cowardly. She was nothing but a weakling now - which was downright ludicrous. She was a McMahon, and McMahons were _strong_ people - with a backbone of steel, as her mother always said. 

Dear God... Wehn had she been reduced to _this_? She was scared to death of speaking up and telling Paul it was over, finito, done with - that she wasn't going to marry him and that she never wanted to see him again. 

Over the course of the week, due to Levesque's frequent absence from her presence, she'd spent a little more time with Sean. 

Now, as she was in her hotel suite, she walked around from one spacious room to the next, checking. A thorough examination of the place told Stephanie that the bastard was not here. 

Thank goodness for that... 

The brunette removed her shoes as she settled back against the plushness of the cozy armchair in the sitting room. She let out a sigh, not sure if it was out of relief or comfort. 

Her thoughts shifted back to Sean O'Haire, and how kind, sweet and comforting he had been toward her all week. Ever since he'd found her crying in her office, they'd hit it off and become very fast friends. He made her feel safe and secure when they were together as well. She thought back to a conversation they'd had over a room service dinner from a mere two days earlier: 

_"If you really don't want to marry him, Stephanie, you're going to have to let him_ know _that," Sean said between forkfuls of the Caesar salad they'd ordered as a precursor to their dinner of sirloin steak, potatoes and broccoli. _

"I... I know that, and you're right..." _she replied with a nod. "I just don't know_ how _to do it." _

O'Haire put down his fork and reached across the table to take her hand in his. 

"The only way to do it is to do _it," he said. _

The brunette kept her eyes down until he spoke again. 

"Stephanie, look at me..." 

She raised her gaze to meet his blue eyes. Not for the first time, she noticed how very handsome he was. A pleasant ripple went up her spine as his intense gaze remained on her eyes. 

"You are a wonderful, sensitive, beautiful woman. You deserve someone who will treat you the way you should _be treated," Sean said. "You should and_ deserve _to be cherished - and you shouldn't settle for anything less..." _

Stephanie's lips parted slightly, and she had to try very hard not to actually sigh. She bit her lip gently, an unbelievable feeling coming over her. She felt so warm and wanted in this man's presence... 

Stephanie ran her hand through her long brown hair and sighed as she realized that, although it was moving at a lightning-quick pace, she was falling in love with Sean O'Haire... And with her wedding now a mere two weeks away, at that. 

She knew O'Haire was right - she had to do something, and fast. She definitely could go through with marrying Paul. Her heart couldn't take it, and she was even beginning to get migraines over worrying about having to spend her life with him. 

Stephanie knew it wasn't worth risking her health, whether it be physical _or_ mental - to say nothing of her happiness. Besides, she knew she would also have to talk to Sean, to tell him about the feelings she'd developed for him. Even if he didn't feel the same way toward her, she thought it would be worth it. 

Her entire body suddenly stiffened as she heard the door open. Paul was back. 

Instinctively, Stephanie gripped the arms of the chair tightly - so much so that her fingers began to ache. 

"Hey, babe," Levesque said, a grin on his smug face as he entered the room. 

The brunette's blood ran cold, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She could detect the distinct smell of Obsession cologne and knew Paul was cheating on her. She honestly didn't care. The only thing she _did_ care about was getting herself out of the mess she was in. 

"Paul," she said, rising from her chair, "I think we need to talk..." 

Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

Paul Levesque stared at Stephanie, as though waiting impatiently for her to speak. 

"What exactly is it that's on your mind, Steph?" 

The tall brunette bit her lip, her stomach churning in her nervousness. Although theirs was a loveless - and even _likeless_ - relationship, she knew he would fly off the handle at what she needed to say. There were definite benefits that came his way in being with her, and Stephanie knew Paul was not one who'd easily give them up. 

"Paul," she spoke again, hating the way she was suddenly stammering, "we need to have a serious talk..." 

"You already _said_ that, damn it... Just spit it out already!" he demanded, his facial expression going from serious to angry. 

The young woman swallowed hard, unable to hold back the thought that she wished Sean were here by her side right now. She could draw strength from him, feel a lot more courage than she was currently feeling. 

"S-sit down and I'll explain..." 

Levesque eyed her suspiciously, and with slightly narrowed brown orbs, but he allowed himself to fall back into the loveseat a few feet away from his fiancee. 

Stephanie cleared her throat and spoke. 

"I... Well... Okay, here's the thing..." She abruptly halted her speech as the burly man's face grew just short of fully enraged, her heart pounding at the sight of his suddenly clenching fists. This was not going to be good. 

"I can't marry you," she blurted. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, steeling herself for whatever might come next. She didn't want to see the look on his face or think about how furious he was going to become - with _her_, at that. Although she didn't like the man at all, she absolutely hated and dreaded being the object of his wrath. 

"What! Tell me you're only joking..." Paul said in a dangerously low tone. As Stephanie opened her eyes to examine his face, she nearly cringed at the murderous gleam in his eyes. 

The brunette shook her head slowly, her voice weak as she spoke her response. 

"N-no, Paul... I'm serious - I _can't_..." 

"And just why the hell _not_!" Levesque rose from the edge of the loveseat and came to stand directly in front of her, his shoulders hunched forward in a way that made the brunette think he looked simian. He seemed to be, unconsciously or not, trying to intimidate her with his size - not to mention the ferocious expression on his face. 

"Because there's no love between us!" the young woman exclaimed, surprising herself for the strength in her voice. "I can't marry someone I don't love! I _can't_! It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to _you_..." 

Paul simply glared at her. 

"You stupid little bitch... Who in hell do you think you're dealing with?" he snapped, poking a finger into her face as though she were an impish child he was attempting to discipline. 

"I think _I_ am your ticket to the World title, and to you getting all the leeway you want in the WWE!" she shouted. "But it's not going to happen anymore, because I want out..." Stephanie shuddered at the more intense fury that came into the man's eyes. "Not only do I not love you - same as _you_ don't love me... I found someone else..." She gasped, shocking herself that she'd spoken those last four words aloud - and damning herself to eternal hell for doing so. Now, Levesque was sure to be even _more_ angry with her, not to mention the object of her affection. She only hoped - as futile as _that_ was - Paul wouldn't question her as to his identity. 

"Oh, so you're screwing some other guy, are you!" he shouted into her face, causing the brunette to wince. Not only did he spray spittle on her, his breath smelled rancid, and it was nauseating... 

"No!" Stephanie cried, shaking her head frantically. It was the truth - she and O'Haire hadn't had sex. Besides, the dark-haired man probably didn't have any feelings for her that were deeper than friendship... 

Levesque stared at her in silence for a beat, his lips pressed together so tightly they became a thin line. The brunette found herself quaking in fear over that look, her heart pounding uncomfortably. 

"You're a _liar_, Stephanie..." His voice was reduced to a mere whisper, but it terrified her. 

"No..." Stephanie said, shaking her head quickly, and her blue eyes widened in fright as Paul suddenly made a lunge for her. 

Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

Sean O'Haire sat in his hotel room, trying his darndest to relax, but found himself restless instead.

He was trying to watch a movie on the cable, but he realized that he hadn't been paying attention at all. Every few minutes or so, he would focus on the picture and realize he had no idea of what was going on...

He knew why he was so distracted, too - _Stephanie_...

The brunette had seemed so distraught over her situation, and who _wouldn't_ be, in her shoes? For crissakes, her own father didn't give much concern for her plight, as the young woman had explained that Vince McMahon cared only about what was good for business. The man honestly believed that Stephanie marrying Paul Levesque would be good for the _company_.

He scoffed at the memory of the brunette telling him that. Oh, sure, she'd assured him that Vince was in no way forcing her to marry Levesque - on the contrary, the WWE Chairman had been dead-set against the relationship in the beginning - but he didn't care to _help_ her. Instead, Mr. McMahon had told his 'little girl' that she was on her own in that department.

Sean felt his hands involuntarily clench into fists. He'd always suspected that Vince was a prick...

The muscular man pushed aside all thoughts of the McMahon patriarch. The person on his mind the most was Stephanie. She'd been so unhappy for the longest time, but he'd seen her the opposite over the course of the week, since he'd begun spending time with her. Their time together wasn't very long in any given day, but it was nice, comfortable - and O'Haire looked forward to it...

In fact, he wanted _more_ of it. He definitely wanted to spend even more time with Stephanie McMahon. She was a kind, warm, beautiful and sensitive woman... And he was beginning to realize that over this week, ever since he'd found her crying in her office, he'd developed some tender feelings toward her...

Damn it... He'd never fallen for a woman so quickly, much less for one who was already in a relationship - albeit a bad one.

Sean raked a hand through his nearly shoulder-length hair and sighed. He was debating with himself whether or not to call her... He supposed she was probably okay, but his gut was telling him to call...

After another moment of pondering, Sean made up his mind. Reaching over to the nightstand for his cell phone, he pressed the couple of buttons that would ring Stephanie's own cellular device. He only hoped she would answer...

Stephanie's blue eyes widened in fright as she stared up at Paul, who held one hand tightly to her throat.

"Who the fuck is he? Huh!"

The terrified brunette could do nothing but shake her head, as she couldn't speak with her throat being constricted as it was. She was beginning to suffocate, and she flailed her arms weakly against Levesque's arms in a feeble attempt to free herself.

All of a sudden, her cell phone, which was sitting on the nearby coffee table, began to ring. Paul released his hold on his fiancee, and, in hasty suspicion, turned his attention to it, snatchig it up. As Stephanie clutched at her throat and gasped breaths of blessed air, the burly man stared at the number displayed on the cell's caller I.D. She couldn't help but feel grateful toward whomever was trying to reach her, as that person might very well have saved her life!

Levesque, still furious, actually answered the call.

"Who the _hell_ is this! She can't come to the phone right now!" he barked, enraged. In his mind, the caller was the bastard who Stephanie was messing with.

After a second's worth of a pause, Paul yelled again.

"Hello! Who the fuck _are_ you!"

There was no response on the other end.

"Whoever you are, I'm _warning_ you - _stay away from Stephanie_!"

The brunette stared at him, terror consuming her very soul. She was actually shaking... And then, Paul hurled her cell phone to the floor - it would be a miracle if it wasn't broken - and turned to her again.

"Consider _yourself_ warned as well, you ungrateful little bitch..." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Stephanie stood in her tracks, shaking nearly uncontrollably for a moment after he was gone. Then, gathering herself, she rushed over to where Paul had tossed her phone. She had to check the number...

Her blue eyes filled with tears as she recognized the number of Sean O'Haire's cell phone...

Part 6

Back


	6. Chapter 6

Sean's jaw set in anger, his hands clenching into fists as he stared down at his cell phone.

He'd gone and taken a chance on calling Stephanie, only to have that bastard Levesque answer. The abusive prick had basically _threatened_ him, warning him to stay away from his fiancee. And all in all, O'Haire knew that the man had no clue as to who'd even called. Levesque was pretty much asking for a fight - there were plenty of guys in the company who could kick his ass, as all his hype as Triple H was just _that_ - all hype.

He raked a hand through his shaggy dark brown locks as he felt a wave of worry wash over him. Paul Levesque had been furious, and Sean was willing to stake his life on the guess that the man had been in the middle of a fight with Stephanie.

Damn it... If the asshole had harmed her in any way...

O'Haire made up his mind - he was going to see the brunette whether her so-called 'fiance' liked it or not. If the asshole wanted to start a physical altercation with him, so be it. Sean was trained in karate and Muay Tai kickboxing, so he really wasn't all that concerned. He knew he could easily put Paul Levesque into the hospital...

He briskly moved toward the door, then yanked on its handle to leave - and he stopped in his tracks...

...Stephanie was standing right there before him, apparently having been prepared to knock.

"Steph..."

"Hi, Sean," she said in an amazingly calm voice, despite her tear-stained face. Her hands wrung nervously as she stared up at him plaintively. "Can I come in?"

O'Haire didn't even bother to respond as he ushered the young woman inside, locking the door behind her. Only then did Stephanie begin sobbing, and she threw herself into his arms, allowing him to hold her tightly against him. He let her cry for a good few minutes, his large hands gently massaging up and down her back and over her soft, long brown hair. Her body shook against him as she continued to sob it all out, but she held tightly to him, as though her life depended on it. And the truth was, she didn't want to let go...

When she was finally composed enough to stop crying, her sobs reduced to small sniffles, Sean took hold of her hand and led her to the bed to sit. Stephanie wiped at her cheeks and eyes, and it was only then that the muscular man noticed the marks on her.

"Stephanie, what... happened?" O'Haire asked, pointing toward the ugly, mottled purplish skin that made a ring around her slender neck. Tentatively, gentler than perhaps he'd ever been in his entire life, he touched the area with his fingertips.

The brunette swallowed hard, her large blue eyes meeting his for an instant before shifting away - and she looked ashamed.

"Levesque did that to you, didn't he?"

The SmackDown General Manager still didn't speak, but she nodded to confirm his suspicions.

That was it... Although outwardly, he was perfectly calm, Sean felt as though he might explode at any minute.

"I have a great idea," he began, his blue eyes hardening, "how about I go find that bastard and cripple him for life?"

Stephanie's eyes went wide as she realized he wasn't joking. Just as he stood up from the bed, she reached out, grabbing him by one arm and stopping him.

"Sean, no!"

He stood there and gazed down into her terrified face, as though awaiting more protestations - or maybe a green light.

"Please d-don't... I don't want you to get in trouble. It's not that bad," she stammered.

"Not that bad? Steph, the asshole tried to strangle you! Didn't he?"

Growing silent again, the GM nodded, her head going down. She was thoroughly ashamed - when had she become this weak, spineless shell of herself? And she _didn't_ want Sean to do anything to get himself into trouble... Not on _her_ account - she would hate herself if that happened...

Sean sighed deeply, visibly more calm as he came back to sit at her side on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," he said softly, his gaze fastened to her sorrow-filled face. "I won't do anything to him at the very moment - but that's only because you don't want me to."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then O'Haire placed one hand to her face, gently tipping up Stephanie's chin so he could gaze fully into her blue eyes, her lovely but scared face. "But I promise you _this_... I will see to it that Paul Levesque never hurts you again..."

Part 7

Back


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie lay huddled beneath the blanket in one of the beds in the hotel room, her teeth chattering with how very cold she felt. It wasn't exactly that cool in the room, however. The brunette knew the chill she felt was coming from within.

"Do you want an extra blanket?" Sean asked softly, then, before she could answer, he grabbed one off of the bed he was using, hurriedly placing it over her.

"Thanks..." The General Manager hugged herself under the pair of covers, wishing she could feel normal again. But then, she hadn't quite felt like herself ever since getting into the relationship with Paul. Come to think of it, the only time she truly felt like Stephanie McMahon - the _real_ Stephanie McMahon - was when she was with O'Haire.

She turned slightly, gazing up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Sean? Would you... lay here with me...? _Please_?"

The tall, dark-haired man eyed her for a beat, then nodded. Although it probably wasn't the best of ideas at the moment, there was no way he could deny her request. In a moment, he was nestled in the bed beside her, underneath the two blankets. He didn't fail to notice how good the feel of her was as her body touched his.

Stephanie moved closer to O'Haire, her arms moving so that they clasped around his neck. Because of this, she was now even closer to him, her full breasts pressing up against his chest. Her soft brown hair was just tickling his cheek as well, and he could detect the fragrance of her shampoo - definitely Pantene...

Sean closed his eyes as he allowed his arms to encircle the brunette's waist. God, but she felt so incredibly good in his arms - as though she _belonged_ there, and nowhere else.

And damn it - he was falling in love with a woman who was engaged to marry another man. The wedding was only a week away, and she'd gone to him for _help_... He was so screwed...

He continued to hold tightly to Stephanie, a contented sigh building up within him, when he suddenly felt her body tense just a bit. And then, she was gazing directly into his eyes, her face barely inches from his.

Sean held his breath, his gaze softening, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her...

"Sean?" The brunette's tone was soft and gentle, yet somehow pleading. Before he could respond verbally or otherwise, she went on. "Would you..." Stephanie paused, her eyes squeezing shut for a brief beat as the emotion nearly overwhelmed her. "Whether or not it comes down to me having to walk down the aisle on October 25th, would you please help me? Would you please get me out of having to-" She stopped speaking abruptly, unable to conclude by saying, "-marry Paul." The mere thought was too much for her to bear.

O'Haire stared deeply into her blue depths, his heart thumping faster at their closeness, at the way she was looking at him. She wanted him to be her protector, and he wanted more than anything to play that role - even if it meant somehow putting himself at risk. Or, in this case, more likely his _job_ - at risk.

"I'll do it, Steph..." he replied, one of his hands raising to her face. He allowed his fingers to caress over the smooth, flawless skin of her cheek. "I don't know _what_ yet, but I'll think of something to prevent the marriage from taking place."

Stephanie closed her eyes at the sensation of Sean's hand caressing her, his touch light and loving. She felt as though she were losing herself with him. If only she could garner up the nerve to tell him how she really felt...

Instead, she held her tongue and allowed herself to be held. Thankfully, the chill she'd been feeling was now gone. The blankets, but most especially Sean's body, had warmed her.

Part 8

Back


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie let out a soft, barely audible cry as she suddenly awoke.

Damn it, she didn't want to succumb to Paul's sickening advances this morning... Or today, or at _all_, for that matter. But his strong, muscular body was so close, pressed up against her...

...And then, as she opened her eyes, she realized she was not in bed with Paul... One glimpse of the shaggy brown hair reminded her that she'd gone to Sean's hotel room the previous night. Instantly, a sense of relief came over her, only to be quickly replaced by fear.

What would happen to her once she saw Levesque? Surely, he'd returned to their suite at some point to discover her missing. What was she going to do or say when he demanded to know where she'd been all night?

The brunette swallowed hard, a knot of terror clenching her gut. She didn't even want to think about it, but one thing she knew for certain was that she couldn't let Paul know the truth.

She shuddered, knowing her fiance would figure it all out even if she kept her mouth shut. While he still had no clue as to the identity of the man she'd dubbed 'someone else,' Paul nonetheless knew there was now another man in her life. And damn if he wouldn't try to track him down to discover _who_ he was...

Stephanie gazed down at Sean as he lay still sound asleep, her breath catching at how peaceful he looked. And as she leaned over just a bit, craning her neck just enough to get a better look at his face, she felt touched. Despite being a big man, O'Haire almost looked like a child in his sleep. Her heart began to pitter-patter quickly in her chest.

However, just as quickly, the brunette's mood took a nosedive as she speedily reminded herself of the situation. She was definitely in trouble. She was in way over her head - because not only was she stuck in this horrible sham of a relationship with Paul, she was also falling in love with a man who didn't reciprocate her deep feelings. And after everything she'd been through, she knew she couldn't take that.

Stephanie's eyes welled full of tears at the mere thought. She could just picture it - telling him how she really felt, and him cutting her off gently, but nonetheless having to set her straight, telling her he didn't feel the same way - that he was only so nice to her because he felt sorry for her, that he did it out of a sense of obligation...

But try as she might, she just couldn't imagine Sean O'Haire breaking her heart. It was an impossible visual for her to capture in her head, especially when she gazed down upon him in his sleep.

The brunette suddenly wondered what would happen if she just leaned down and kissed him...

Something inside of Stephanie softened as she gazed down at the dark-haired man. She reached out with one hand, and, very gently, caressed his unshaven cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble on her fingertips. She smoothed some wispy strands of his shoulder-length hair away from his face, a feeling of tenderness rushing through her.

And then, her hand still against his face, she began to lower her head toward his, her eyes closing as she neared his lips...

"Stephanie?" Sean suddenly stirred and spoke her name, and the brunette bolted back, thoroughly embarrassed and like a skittish little rabbit. Back on her own side of the bed - for they'd somehow fallen asleep in one another's embrace on _this_ one the night before - Stephanie felt her heart racing a million miles a minute. She also felt her face burning and hoped beyond anything that O'Haire wouldn't notice.

"Steph?" the man spoke again, the grogginess evident in his deep, thoroughly masculine voice. He turned onto his back and squinted at her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, hating the little quaver in her voice. "Why do you ask?" Damn it, she was completely mortified. She wished the bed - or at least _her_ side of it - would swallow her up right about then.

Sean blinked as he continued to eye her. He must have spooked her, and he was sorry for that. He realized she must have just waken up and been checking to see if _he'd_ been awake yet.

And then, he noticed that Stephanie's cheeks were slightly moist... She'd obviously been crying, and not very long ago.

Suddenly, she spoke again, her words twisting into his heart like a knife.

"I... should be going now..."

"What? Where?" O'Haire sat up and faced her.

The brunette swung her legs over her side of the bed and rose, smoothing her rumpled clothing as best she could.

"To my suite... Paul will no doubt be-"

"Don't go," Sean said imploringly.

Stephanie stared into his blue eyes, which seemed to be pleading with her. On one hand, she needed her belongings, and had to get back to Paul. On the other, she knew the bastard would only make her suffer for having spent an entire night away from him.

"If I don't go back, what am I going to do?" she questioned.

"Ride with me to the next town," the tattooed man said. He would be damned if he let her go back to that asshole Levesque after what he'd done last night...

The young woman chewed thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek as she pondered it over. Then, she nodded.

"Okay... I'll do that..." 

Part 9

Back


	9. Chapter 9

_One Week Later..._

Sean sat in his locker room, dressed for his evening's match on SmackDown. As he laced up his wrestling boots, he was lost in his thoughts. 

He couldn't get Stephanie off his mind. The brunette was going to be in a physical match this coming Sunday at No Mercy - against her own father. It was to be an 'I Quit' contest and the stipulation was that if she lost, she would be out as General Manager of SmackDown. The master plan, of course, was that she _would_ lose - and this was merely a cover for her absence from TV, as she was supposed to be walking down the aisle to wed Paul Levesque the following Saturday. 

O'Haire leaned forward, shaking his head and then putting it into is hands. This was just not right... He couldn't allow that wedding to take place. Stephanie didn't want to marry that prick, and _he_ didn't want to see that happen, either - especially not when he was in love with her... 

Shit... If only the brunette reciprocated his feelings. Sean knew that, if he had even the _slightest_ indication that Stephanie might somehow care for him as more than a friend, he would tell her in a heartbeat. But what with everything she'd endured at the hands of Paul Levesque, she was pretty skittish toward men. While it was true that she obviously trusted _him_, nonetheless she was still a bit wary with him as well. He couldn't help but recall that morning in his hotel room last week, when Stephanie had scooted away from him on the bed when he'd awoken. 

O'Haire looked up at the soft knock on the door, then sighed and ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair. 

"Come on in!" 

The door opened, and, to his surprise, it was Stephanie. She looked small and shy as she tentatively stepped into the room, her blue eyes blinking rapidly as she met his gaze. 

"Hi..." 

"Hi..." the young woman replied softly. She stood over him, her hands folded primly in front of her, a somewhat uncertain expression on her pretty face. "I just... wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight." 

Sean felt a smile suddenly touching his lips. 

"Thanks," he replied. God, Stephanie looked so sweet and demure - and gorgeous all at the same time. He just wanted to get up, wrap his arms around her and kiss her - kiss her and... and... okay, who was he fooling? He just wanted to _ravage_ her. 'And I'd better get ahold of myself right now,' he thought. Stephanie was a sweet, special girl. The last thing he wanted was to do something that would scare her off. 

The tall brunette blinked, her gaze still on him. She smiled slightly deeper, her heart thumping as their eyes locked. For some reason, she felt so shy. But she realized she never felt ill at ease with O'Haire. Thank goodness she didn't have to deal with Paul again for the next couple of days. 

"Well, I'll leave you now..." She turned slowly and headed for the door. 

"Stephanie, wait..." Sean rose and came after her. 

The brunette turned around, having sensed he was only inches from her and stared up into his blue eyes. She remained silent as she awaited. 

"Would you like to get together later - after the taping?" 

A smile returned to her face. 

"Yes, I'd like that," she replied. God, he was so close to her that she could feel him breathing... His warm breath was on her face. Meanwhile, she held her own. Then, slowly, reluctantly, she turned back toward the door to leave. 

"Stephanie?" he spoke softly. "There's one other thing..." 

Again, she turned to face him, but she didn't get a chance to pose the question in her head. 

Sean gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly against him, his warm lips pressing to hers - and the General Manager found herself instantly melting, responding. She let out a soft, muffled moan as the kiss intensified, the feel of his hot tongue meeting hers nearly overwhelming - dizzying her. She clung tightly to him, her arms going up and around his neck, her long, slender fingers entangling in his hair. 

Finally, the kiss ended, and the two gazed at one another, Stephanie full of questions. But before she could ask any, he gave her a smile and reached for the door handle. 

"I should get out to gorilla... But I'll see you later..." 

The brunette blinked and managed a tiny smile. As she went one way and he went another, she turned to look back at him from over her shoulder - and she was full of wonder. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie was full of nervous but delicious anticipation as she sat in her office.

It was late into the SmackDown taping, which meant the time she'd get to spend alone with Sean was drawing nearer. She couldn't help feeling like a giddy teenager.

The not-so-distant memory of the kiss they'd shared little more than two hours earlier had stayed freshly with her. It had been so unexpected, yet so intense and wonderful at the same time. God, she had goosebumps just thinking about it.

The only thing that bothered her was that she didn't know why he'd kissed her - why he _really_ did it.

Stephanie thought about the situation. She and Sean definitely had a mutual physical attraction between them. She'd felt the sparks before, those pleasurable jolts of electricity. And likewise, they shared a meeting of the minds. But did Sean O'Haire kiss her merely because of their attraction and friendship, or was it possible there was more to it? She honestly didn't know - but she intended to find out.

The ringing of her cell phone just to her right on the desk startled the brunette, bringing her back to reality. A quick glance at the caller ID told her it was Paul who was calling - probably to check up on her. Reluctantly, rolling her eyes, Stephanie answered.

"Hello, Paul..."

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" the man barked, not even bothering with a hello. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my office," she snapped in annoyance, frowning at his apparent interrogation. She opened her mouth to say more, but he interrupted her.

"Oh, I suppose your fuckbuddy is on the SmackDown roster, huh? Who is he, Steph? Give me his name and I'll break every bone in his body. I'll teach him not to-"

"Stop it!" she cried, upset. Her hand shook as a vein began to throb in her temple. Paul might have been three-thousand miles away, clear across the country from her, but he could still torment her as if he were right here. "I don't have a 'fuckbuddy,' Paul. It's not like that at all..."

Levesque snorted as he gave a derisive laugh.

"And you know what? It doesn't really matter, anyway - because come the Sunday of No Mercy, you'll be out of the picture..." His laughter boomed so loudly in her ear that Stephanie had to pull the phone away from it. "After you lose that match to Vince, you're finished. And then, the following Saturday, you're all mine - _legally_ mine."

The brunette's heart sank at the man's cruel, biting words. If she and Sean didn't do something fast, everything Paul had just said would become reality.

Holding back tears, she sniffled and said, "Paul, I... I have to go - business calls." Then, not bothering to wait for him to say goodbye, she pressed the button to end the call. Her eyes were now filled to the brink, and, unable to hold back, she gave in to the sob that had been building up.

She sat there like that for at least a good five minutes, when all of a sudden, she realized someone was knocking at the door. Damn it, this was the last thing she needed, for someone to come to her _now_, when she was such a mess. She hoped the person would just go away...

"Stephanie?"

The brunette's breath caught, her heart pounding like mad inside her chest as she recognized the voice as being Sean's.

"Come in..." she called weakly.

Then, as the big, dark-haired man entered the room, she let herself go again, the sobs choking her as she got up from her chair and rushed to him. In seconds, she was in O'Haire's strong, muscular arms, and she knew she didn't have to explain.

He let her cry against him for several long minutes, and Stephanie was actually grateful for a few things - she was grateful that Sean had somehow miraculously been brought into her life. She was grateful that he was nothing like that miserable Paul Levesque. And, perhaps most of all, she was grateful that she was able to know what real love was - for, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with this man. And she was relieved that she'd had the chance to experience that - even if it was too late for them...


	11. Chapter 11

Sean led Stephanie into his hotel room, the brunette's crying having ceased for the time being.

He eyed her with concern as he closed the door behind them, the General Manager's face wan and drawn. She hadn't spoken all that much on their way back here, so he didn't know exactly what had her so upset.

He knew that, whatever it was, it largely had to do with Paul Levesque - that bastard!

Sean crossed the room and came to sit beside Stephanie on the bed. Her face just looked so sad, and he wanted to just kiss her and make everything all better.

Finally, the brunette spoke, but her voice was so very soft that O'Haire had to strain to hear her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart - I didn't hear you."

"H-he threatened me..." the young woman repeated. Her chin quivered a bit as her large blue eyes grew watery with tears.

Sean's hands clenched into fists as he thought of Levesque. He wondered what exactly the man had said to Stephanie, how he'd threatened her.

Regaining his composure - he didn't want to scare the woman with his anger - he took one of her hands into his own, dismayed to find it was shaking. He gazed into her eyes, hating the emotions he read in them, hating Levesque more than ever for treating her like shit and making her feel even _worse_.

"What did he say? Tell me, Steph..." he said, somehow managing to keep his voice even though he felt like shouting at the top of his lungs.

Stephanie swallowed hard, shaking her head as tears finally spilled forth, moistening her cheeks.

"Just about... about _you_," she revealed, raising head to stare almost pleadingly into his blue eyes. "He's certain that I'm..." She paused, wincing as she vividly recalled the painful words Paul had hurled at her on the phone earlier. "He accused me of having a... a... _fuckbuddy_!"

The dark-haired man arched a brow at that, though he wasn't surprised the bastard had said such a thing. If he couldn't trust _himself_, why would he ever trust Stephanie?

"And then, he said he might come to a SmackDown taping and 'take care' of the guy," the brunette continued. She gazed at him pointedly.

He nodded, knowing exactly what was meant. So, that prick wanted to come here and find out who Stephanie's 'fuckbuddy' was and pick a fight with him? Well, that was just fine with him. Hell, Sean even _welcomed_ it! He'd put the bastard out of commission!

"I'm not afraid of him," he assured her. "Even if we're not what he _thinks_ we are, he's bound to start up some trouble regardless - and believe me, I'll be _ready_ for him."

Stephanie gazed up into his blue eyes, her breath catching in her throat. He was willing to be her savior, her white knight... And then, her emotions getting the better of her, the brunette leaned closer and kissed him - and O'Haire kissed her back eagerly.

Instantly, hunger and passion took over, and Sean quickly but tenderly lowered Stephanie onto her back on the bed. She gasped as he plied kisses all over her neck, then moved his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, and she felt as though she were in heaven.

Before either one of them knew what was happening, he yanked up her shirt, which she eagerly shrugged out of, but then Stephanie grew bashful. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her bra-covered breasts, shielding them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his handsome face again concerned.

"I..." The brunette blushed. "It's just that I hate... Well, I got breast implants only because-"

"Because _he_ wanted you to? Steph, the guy's an asshole. And he's an even _bigger_ one than I thought if he didn't think you were gorgeous with your real breasts." Then, before Stephanie could say another word, he reached over and gently unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. His gaze was soft, gentle and caressing, and the diva felt as though she could melt, no traces of her shyness lingering. She suddenly realized that she _didn't_ feel shy around Sean - _couldn't_ feel that way around him.

The brunette found a sigh leaving her lips as he suddenly lowered his head to her breasts, his tongue finding the nipples, which instantly hardened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then drew him up so that their lips met again. If anything, their kiss was deeper than before, and Stephanie cried out as she felt his hand under her skirt, fondling her.

Feeling his now rock-hardness, in a haste, she reached down for the waistband of his black jeans, then quickly unbuttoned and unzippered them. Sean let out a soft moan as he felt her small, graceful hands on him, and in no time, they completely removed all their remaining garments.

Stephanie had to bit her lip to stifle a scream when, a moment later, he entered her. She was already very close, and the feel of O'Haire inside of her was heavenly. Their near-constant eye contact only added to the sensation.

She parted her lips, breathing heavily, and gave into the moan that had been building up with her orgasm. As she came, she gripped tightly to his back with her nails. Sean then quickly reached that brink as well, her name spilling from his lips.

Afterward, they lay there on the hotel bed, silent except for their breathing, and the brunette willingly put herself into his embrace, her head on his muscular chest.

It seemed she had even _more_ on her already full plate...


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie's heart pounded almost uncomfortably fast inside her chest, her eyes watering as she felt Sean caressing her hair.

All she could think was _what_ had she done? While she didn't regret making love to him, she couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside. What if he didn't feel the same way about her that she felt toward him? And damn it... She was going to start bawling at any second...

The brunette suddenly jerked up from her position, startling O'Haire in the process, her eyes now spilling the tears that flooded them. She gazed at him, crestfallen, and the dark-haired man's heart nearly broke at that look.

"Steph? Honey, what is it?" he asked softly, reaching out for her.

"It's... I..." She shook her head. "Sean, I can't do this..." she cried, a sob escaping her. "I can't have sex with another man and have it not mean anything _but_..." More tears spilled down her cheeks as her chin quivered. God, but she hurt...

O'Haire blinked, getting her meaning crystal clearly. So, that's what she was thinking? But of course - she was engaged to marry Paul Levesque, and _he_ didn't love her, and sex was only one of the things he used her for - so why _wouldn't_ she think the same of _him_?

"Stephanie, look at me..." he said, his blue eyes gentle as he gazed at her. "I am _not_ Paul Levesque - I'm only _me_ - Sean..." The shaggy-haired man shrugged. "I'm not him, and I don't think of act like him," he continued, the fingers of his right hand gentle as they brushed against her cheek, wiping at her tears.

Stephanie didn't speak as she stared almost plaintively into his eyes. Then, "So... So, what just happened between us meant..."

O'Haire let out a soft chuckle. The brunette was undeniably adorable and precious - and it nearly hurt his heart.

"Steph, I _love_ you."

The young woman's heart began to thud like a bass drum as she absorbed his words.

"Y-you...?"

Sean gathered Stephanie into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, I really do," he admitted. He held her away just enough to gaze down into her eyes, his thumb tipping her head up by her chin. "I wouldn't have said anything to you so soon out of fear of scaring you off, but... in this case, I knew I _had_ to."

The brunette managed a tiny smile for him, her breath catching in her throat. He loved her... He really did. He was being completely honest - and she felt she owed _him_ the same consideration.

She bit her lip shyly - shyness was a strange emotion for her to feel considering what they'd done only a few minutes past. Her blue eyes lowered for a beat before meeting his again.

"I love you, too..."

Wordlessly, Sean moved his hand to her cheek, his other moving up to her other one, and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her fervently. Stephanie kissed him back with everything she had, the passion nearly dizzying her - and then... Then, she found herself beginning to cry again, and she pulled away from him.

He stared at her with confusion.

"Steph... Sweetheart, why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy..."

She shook her head. It wasn't that she wasn't absolutely ecstatic about O'Haire being in love with her - it was that her entire world, all her new-found happiness was only going to come crashing down around her - and soon.

"It's..." She met his concerned gaze and explained. "If I can't get out of the wedding... I can't-" A sob escaped her, and she burrowed her face in her hands weakly. "I can't lose you, Sean!"

The muscular man's heart wrenched at her anguish, and again, he gently pulled her against him.

"That's not gonna happen..."

When she raised her head to look imploringly into his blue eyes, he spoke again, full of determination. "_Neither_ of those things will happen - not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

Stephanie blinked and sniffled.

"What are you going to do?"

Sean raked one hand through his hair as he held her with the other.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," he admitted. "But I'll come up with something as soon as possible." He pressed a kiss to her lips again, the brunette instantly responding and seeming to melt further into his touch. "I vow to you, Stephanie - I'll fix it so you never have to deal with that bastard Levesque again... And then we can be together in peace."


	13. Chapter 13

Sean entered his locker room with determination, though it didn't stem from the match he would be having for the house show that night. Instead, he was thinking up a way he could spare Stephanie the agony of having to marry Paul Levesque.

He raked a hand through his hair as he thought about the young woman, and about what they'd done the previous night. He'd meant what he'd told her - he truly _did_ love her. It had been a swift process, but he was definitely in love. And when he recalled their night together... Damn it, he had to prepare for a match for later on - he couldn't afford to get himself all worked up and hot and bothered thinking about it. Besides, there would be plenty of time for more of _that_ later.

Sean had just taken his shirt off when he heard the door suddenly open, which was odd since he wasn't sharing the locker room with anyone. But when he turned around, he was pleasantly surprised to see the General Manager standing with her back to the door, a tiny, almost uncertain smile playing at her lips.

Without a word, Stephanie locked the door, then came forward to eagerly go into his arms. Still no words were said as their lips met, the GM's arms going up so she could clasp them around his neck. Her tongue felt hot as it explored his mouth, meeting with his own.

It was sheer intensity. O'Haire moved his hands from her waist and up the sides of her curvaceous body, to her long, silky hair and then to cup her face as he continued to kiss her. God, but she tasted sweet... He just wanted to consume her. And damn if he didn't want to just _take_ her right here...

The brunette suddenly pulled back, her blue eyes meeting his, and she bit her lip as though nervous.

Sean didn't want her to feel nervous around him. He reached out to place one hand against her cheek, his fingers brushing the soft skin gently. He moved his hand higher to brush at her bangs as he spoke.

"What? What is it?"

Stephanie bit her lip again, then a small smile returned to her face. She shook her head, her expression actually turning - of all things - mischievous.

"Nothing... I just... Well, I just want to ravage you..." she admitted in a husky voice.

A chuckle escaped him before his pulled her back into his embrace, kissing her again. This time, it was even _more_ intense as he thought about how very much he wanted to do the exact same thing to _her_. Then, as he was nipping and sucking at her throat - being careful not to leave any telltale marks Levesque might see - Sean felt the brunette's hands down low, and he was suddenly free as she undid his jeans. Eagerly, she yanked them down, his boxers soon following. He looked down, catching Stephanie's gaze, the brunette again looking somewhat shy as she gently fondled him, then lowered to her knees.

O'Haire let our a sigh of pleasure as he suddenly felt her mouth on him, her tongue and teeth coming into play. God... The things she was doing and making him feel... She worked on him for a few minutes until he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to give her pleasure like she'd never experienced before, fill her and make her scream like she'd done the prevous night...

He suddenly pulled back, escaping her lips. As Stephanie's gaze met his, he helped her to her feet, his hands grabbing at her shirt and tugging it off. Next went the bra, and then he went for her miniskirt and panties.

God... She was such a beautiful sight. He felt he could practically cry at her beauty as he drank her in from head-to-toe and back up again.

And then, they were all over each other again, mouths meeting in a hungry kiss, the brunette letting out a muffled whimper as she felt his erection pressing up against her belly. He reached down with one hand and, discovering how went and ready she was, let out a growl.

Both their desire was urgent as Sean led Stephanie to the nearby couch. Then, turning her around, he moved her long hair aside, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, and after, she bent over for him.

The brunette let out a gasp as she felt him enter her, his thrusts starting out slow. In seconds, she was begging him to increase the speed, which he gladly did.

"Oh, God..." Stephanie closed her eyes as she came, a soft moan escaping her lips. Never before had she known such intense, passionate yet tender sex - but then, it had never been anything even remotely affectionate with Paul.

Sean quickly followed suit, his body stiffening behind her as he emptied into her. Together, they collapsed on the couch, both their breathing fast and heavy.

He held her tightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead before going for her lips.

"I love you, Steph..."

Stephanie had to blink back tears.

"I love you, too, Sean..."


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she sifted through some papers on her desk in her office. Her mind kept going back to little more than two hours earlier - to Sean, and to what had happened between them in his locker room.

God... She'd never been so impetuous and uninhibited before, but she'd known exactly what she'd wanted when she'd snuck into the room - him... And it had been more amazing than she could have ever imagined. Their first time together had been incredible, but today had been even more intense - maybe because it had been here at the arena, in a locker room, of all places.

And he'd told her he loved her when it had been over. That made her feel so good, and special. Never once had Paul said those words after sex... But then, Paul didn't love her. To him, she was his ticket to power and glory. Sean didn't give a damn about those things. He truly loved her. Stephanie knew in her heart that he was true.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recalled every touch, every nuance, every tender word that had been spoken between them. And then she suddenly realized that she was no longer working, or even concentrating on anything remotely to do with her work.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh aloud as a thought hit her. _'So, this is what being in love feels like...'_

Her good feeling was suddenly abated a moment later, when the door swung open. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at who she saw standing in the doorway...

...Paul Levesque.

"Okay, Stephanie," the burly man said in a menacing tone, not even bothering with niceties such as a hello. He inched slowly into the room, closer to her desk. She felt rooted to her chair, in such shock she couldn't do anything more than gape at him. "I'm gonna ask you this once, and I want an answer... Who the fuck is loverboy? Huh?!"

The brunette began to sputter, her face burning.

"I... Paul, there's no-"

"I'm waiting, damn you!" His own face turned bright red as he screamed at her in his rage.

Somehow, Stephanie found a small measure of courage, and she rose from the chair. Coming around from her desk, she walked straight toward Paul.

"I suggest you get out of here before I call security on you!" she cried. "You hae a lot of nerve coming here and-"

"You little bitch..." the man laughed. "Cute little tactic you're trying, but it won't work."

Stephanie swallowed hard, dismayed to realized there was a huge lump in her throat. Slowly, warily, she backed out the door - and into the hall, but her fiance acted quickly.

The brunette screamed as she was trapped in place. She'd tried to run, but Paul had grabbed a handful of her hair. Now, he moved his other hand to her upper arm, gripping it forcefully, and hard enough to cause her to cry out in pain.

"You bitch... If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you suffer! I'll make you suffer worse than you ever have in your entire worthless life..."

Tears sprang to Stephanie's eyes. Where the hell _was_ everyone? The hallway seemed to be oddly deserted. And then...

"You do that, and it'll be the _last_ thing you ever do..."

The brunette shifted her wide, tearful eyes slightly farther down the hallway.

Sean O'Haire, a look of anger more fierce than she'd ever seen on his face, stood several feet away - and he began to make his way over to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie's eyes widened in fright as Sean ran over to Paul, the two big men too close to her for comfort.

She tried to scramble out of the way of the impending brawl, but her fiance grabbed her forcibly by her shoulder.

The brunette let out a short scream of fear and pain as Levesque held her fast against his burly chest. Her breath was almost lost as he wrapped an arm around her upper chest-neck region, nearly cutting off her air supply.

O'Haire's blue eyes grew hard with rage. His hand flexing involuntarily, he thought he could just kill the son of a bitch for putting Stephanie in harm's way. Then again, the man never _did_ give a damn about her.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch... This is between you and me..." he hissed. "Man to man..."

"Like hell it is!" Paul spat as he tightened his grip on the young woman just enough to cause tears to spring to her eyes. Weakly, the brunette reached up with both hands in a feeble attempt to pry his arm off of her.

Levesque ignored Stephanie's efforts and focused on the very angry large man who looked about ready to charge at him.

"So, _you're_ the one, O'Haire?" He let out a chuckle. "A loser like him?" He directed that question at Stephanie. "He's a jobber - a joke! Without Piper to fall back on, he'll never amount to anything in this company... Isn't that right, Steph?"

The brunette could only manage a sob as she continued to struggle ineffectively in the man's grasp. He was hurting her, and she was having difficulty breathing, what with the way he was holding her.

"I said _let her go_..." Sean spat, his body instantly positioning into a defensive stance.

Paul glared at Sean, so enraged that steam was practically emerging from his ears. He couldn't believe the nerve of the other man - screwing his fiancee - _his_ commodity. Then again, Levesque knew he could get away with anything, since he was regardless Vince McMahon's personal favorite superstar. But ol' Vinnie Mac wouldn't take too kindly to it if his little princess got caught in the crossfire of a confrontation between him and O'Haire - no matter _how_ strained their relationship.

He released the brunette, shoving her away from him. Stephanie stumbled a bit in the heels she wore, catching her footing just in time to not fall.

"All right, hotshot..." he spat, amber eyes hardened as they fixed on the other man. Paul was not intimidated by Sean O'Haire. So what if the man was two inches taller than he was? He was big, but nowhere near as bulky as himself. He was almost certain he was the stronger of the two of them.

Sean glared at Levesque and kept himself in position, poised to strike if the other man attacked first. Despite what the bastard had done to Stephanie and all the hell he'd put her through, he wasn't going to deal the first blow.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette scurry away from Paul, and he heard her rushing to hide some distance behind him. Good - he didn't want her to get hurt.

Suddenly, Levesque charged, his fists pummeling at Sean for mere seconds until the dark-haired man struck. In a hurry, he flipped the asshole over, but Paul stood up quickly to attack again.

Stephanie was screaming as her fiance hit O'Haire in the face with his meaty right fist. Sean barely reacted to the blow, quick as a cat as he reversed things with a series of kicks to the other man. Levesque let out a grunt of pain and doubled over, holding his midsection.

Sean made the mistake of turning his back on Stephanie's tormentor, the brunette screaming again and pointing. He turned around, meeting Levesque's fists in the face and staggered for a moment from the punch.

"How's that, you little bitch? Huh?!" Paul shouted, directing the question to Stephanie. "I'm gonna mess up his pretty face! By the time I get through with him-" His words were cut off as O'Haire recovered, battering him with an array of kicks, chops and punches. In the end, Levesque found himself laying on the floor.

"Come on..." Sean said as he turned to Stephanie. His nose was bleeding, but he ignored it for the time being. "Let's get the hell out of here..."


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie winced as she tended to Sean. Although his injuries after the brawl with Levesque were relatively minor, she couldn't help feeling concerned.

"Oh, God... Sean, your jaw is starting to swell..." she said with a wince. She reached out tentatively, as though to touch the tender spot but stopped before she did so.

"It's not so bad," he protested stubbornly. "Believe me, I'll live." He didn't give a damn about what that bastard had done to him - he only cared about Stephanie, and her well-being.

"He bloodied your nose," she said, her voice reduced to a near whisper. When she'd first noticed that, she'd been terrified it had been broken.

Crestfallen, Stephanie lowered her head so that her long brown hair formed a curtain around her face. A heartbreaking clarity came to her, and she knew it was best she say what she was thinking.

"Sean, I..." Tears formed in her large blue eyes as she faced him seriously. "I'm no good for you," the brunette revealed, a sob building inside of her. "I think I should... leave. You're better off. Without me, Paul will never go after you again. You're so much better off without me..."

Despite her words, Stephanie didn't move a muscle. She hadn't the strength or the heart to do so - but if Sean told her to go, she would go. She squeezed her eyes shut when, a moment later, he cleared his throat to speak.

Stephanie felt her tears spilling forth as O'Haire placed his hand under her chin, tipping her head up to gaze into her face.

"Sweet Stephanie... How could you even think that? How could I _ever_ be better off without you?"

The young woman opened her eyes at his words, blinking rapidly as she gazed directly into his bruised but handsome face.

"I... I really don't want to go anywhere," she moaned.

His blue eyes sparkled.

"Then don't," he said softly. He moved his hand over her face, drying her warm tears away.

Stephanie smiled weakly, then shrugged.

"I don't think I'd even have the strength to leave you now." She chased her words down with a tiny chuckle.

"I can't tell you how glad I am for that," O'Haire replied, his gaze softening. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and Stephanie was standing between his legs as she tended to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer and against him. Very gently and slowly, he pressed his face against the woman's full breasts, his hands raising the edge of her shirt. He moved his fingers to her smooth, supple skin, marveling at the feel of her muscles dancing beneath.

Stephanie let out a soft sigh as she felt Sean's lips suddenly on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him, her small hands tangling in his shaggy dark hair. The truth was, she wasn't sure she could handle the intense feelings he invoked in her. It was all still so new to her. Hell, having a man in her life who truly loved her was a new concept for her.

Before too long, O'Haire was pulling her down onto his lap, and the brunette willingly complied. From there, she gazed deeply into his deep blue eyes, her lips parting, before pressing forward, their lips meeting. She felt the vibration of his groan as their tongues met and battled for dominance.

They were both breathing heavily as Sean lifted Stephanie up in his arms, the first-aid supplies forgotten, and carried her into the main room.

The brunette clung to him, her arms clasped around his neck.

Then, Sean realized she was trying to speak.

"Sean... Make love to me..."

O'Haire grinned, more than happy to oblige.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie awoke with tears on her face.

She was sobbing nearly uncontrollably, the pain from her dream vivid and staying with her. However, what she had just awoken from was not merely a dream... It was her reality.

She could hardly believe the No Mercy pay-per-view was taking place in two short days. In fact, it killed her just to think about it.

"Stephanie? Honey, what is it?"

The misery-filled brunette turned to face Sean, her face drenched with tears. She couldn't stop crying if her life depended on it.

The still slightly groggy dark-haired man took in the sorrow and anguish in the young woman's face, his heart nearly breaking in two. He knew the answer to his own question, as no words were ever needed when the diva was this upset. And damn it, he felt almost impotent to put an end to her agony. Stephanie was still convinced that there was no way to prevent the wedding from taking place.

Sean reached for her, gently pulling her toward him and then on top of him.

"Honey," he said softly, his heart nearly breaking, "don't cry. Please, Steph..."

_My only love  
My Only peace  
(You are) My only joy  
My only strength  
My Only (You are my only)  
My only (You are my only)  
My only love_

_I can't run anymore  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry..._

He raised both hands to her face, gently pushing her long brown hair back as he gazed into her face. Somehow, he wished he could completely erase all the turmoil within her - but he knew that, no matter what he did or said, she would worry regardless. He'd quickly grown to realize that trait about her - she was a worrier by nature. Then again, he couldn't say he blamed her.

Stephanie blinked and gazed down into O'Haire's beloved handsome face. This was all she wanted in life - she wanted him, everything else be damned. Hell, she didn't even care about her job. She didn't have to work another day in her life due to her savings, checking account and trust fund. If she quit for real after No Mercy, she wouldn't have to see that wretch Paul Levesque ever again... That was, of course, seeing that the wedding never took place.

The brunette impetuously lowered her head to Sean's, her lips pressing hungrily to his, passion taking over.

After awhile, Stephanie came to a conclusion. She thought it might be worth taking a chance, even though it probably wouldn't make a difference. Yet, at least she would be making an effort.

"What? You have such a pensive look on your face all of a sudden," Sean said.

Stephanie nodded slowly, her blue eyes blinking rapidly.

"I'm going to talk to my father later at the arena," she told him. "Maybe... maybe I can talk him into helping me or even calling off the match at No Mercy." Her voice was small and weak to her own ears. She just hoped she could make herself believe her own words.

"It's definitely worth a shot," the shaggy-haired man said. He gently pushed a lock of chestnut away from her face.

The brunette bit her lip, her thoughts going to her father. Vince was not an easy man to call father. He was stern, hard and cold, and not in any way an affectionate parent. She counted her lucky stars she had Linda - a stark contrast - as a mother.

Finally, she spoke again.

"Yeah... Daddy may be a hardass, but he's still my father."

"And I'll be right there waiting for you in my locker room to give you moral support."

Stephanie smiled.

"I love you, Sean O'Haire." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then lips.

"I love you, Stephanie Marie McMahon," he replied softly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Daddy?"

Vince McMahon looked up at the small sound of the voice to see his daughter Stephanie standing in the doorway of his office. She looked shy and meek and timid and uncertain as she stood there with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hello, Stephanie..." He gestured for her to come inside.

The brunette stepped forward, her heart beating quickly as her nerves were frazzled. It might have appeared strange to some people that she felt she had to wait for her own father to accept her visiting him, but they didn't know the real Vince. Heck, even her mom was like this with him.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

Stephanie absently twiddled her thumbs, wishing she had more courage in speaking to him. How would he react to what she was going to say and ask him? What if he asked her for some explanations as to her wishes?

"Well, Daddy..." she began. "I need to talk to you - and it's important."

"All right... What's on your mind?" Vince straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed his daughter expectantly.

Stephanie bit her lip. Why did this have to be so difficult? After all, it was her life.

"Daddy, I want you to... Well, I want to ask for your help."

"Help?"

She nodded. "I would like the stipulation of our match at No Mercy to change, for one. I-I don't want to be off television."

"Well, there's not really anything that can be done about that since-"

"Daddy," the brunette cut in so fast that she didn't have time to be shocked by the fact that she'd interrupted her father. "I'd also like you to help me get out of the wedding..."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, Dad... I don't love Paul, and he doesn't love me," she said, shaking her head. "And I can't marry someone under such circumstances."

Vince shook his head, his eyes growing hard as he held up a hand at her words.

"Stephanie, we've already discussed this. This is _your_ problem - not mine. Either grow up and get yourself out of the situation, or deal with it." He was not the least bit phased by the surprised expression on his daughter's face, the quivering of her chin and tears welling up in her eyes. "And I will not," he continued, pointing at her, "jeopardize the pay-per-view just for your sake..."

"But Daddy-"

"No buts, sweetheart. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

Stephanie stared at her father dejectedly as he seated himself once again. Her heart broke as she thought of what he'd just said, and that simple gesture of sitting back down in his chair as the ultimate dismissal.

Wordlessly, she nodded, turning away to leave. The tears spilled forth as her hand touched the door handle, and she was met by Sean just outside the office. One look at the brunette's tearful face told him everything.

O'Haire reached out and pulled Stephanie into his embrace, and she sobbed against his chest. Frankly, he didn't give a damn who saw them - even if it happened to be Mr. McMahon himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Somehow, Stephanie managed not to cry as she sorted through various papers on her desk.

She couldn't help but recall what had happened earlier with her father. As she'd feared, he refused to help her - _again_.

She sniffled as she grabbed her pen to sign some things, refusing to give in to her deep, true emotions.

It was quite late, and she noted the time on her watch. She'd had to stay later than usual and had asked Sean to wait for her after the show. At the moment, the dark-haired man was probably still in his locker room or in the catering room.

Stephanie sighed as she recalled her earlier talk with her father. Vince McMahon had never been an easy person to call 'Daddy,' and she wondered why she'd even bothered to try to appeal to him.

"Damn it!" She flung her right arm out, and in a flash, several of the papers on her desk flew to the floor in an instant. She was stuck, trapped. And if she or Sean didn't come up with something quick, it was only going to get worse - _tenfold_ worse.

Anger taking over, Stephanie rose from her desk to pace over to the door and back. Her hands were at her hips as she thought furiously. There had to be something she could do to get herself out of the madness in which she was embedded. She simply couldn't go through with the wedding. In fact, the more she thought about walking down the aisle to marry Paul Levesque, the queasier she felt.

The brunette sighed as though in resignation and turned back toward her desk, stopping in her tracks. Then, slowly, she bent over to pick up each and every sheet of paper from the floor. She still cared about her work backstage, behind the scenes. And because of that, she didn't want to take her feelings out on it.

Once she had all the documents back on her desk, the brunette placed everything neatly into the folders she'd kept them in, gathering everything up in an orderly fashion. She placed it all inside her briefcase, sighing dejectedly as she prepared to leave for the night. According to the time, Sean should be here to meet her by now.

Stephanie gathered her belongings, her coat over her left arm as she headed for the door. As she stepped out into the hallway, she felt a small smile touching her lips despite herself, as O'Haire was indeed there, waiting for her.

"Hi," he said with a smile of his own. "Ready?"

She nodded and took his arm, which he offered to her.

"The place seemed to be deserted as they began to make their way down the hall to leave. Then, suddenly, all the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, but she didn't know why...

... Until there was a sharp whack sound in the air, and Sean went down like a ton of bricks.

Stephanie whirled around in horror, a scream building in the back of her throat as she came face-to-face with Paul Levesque. The man had a maniacal grin on his face, his amber eyes cruel as he stared at her. Her blue eyes grew wide as she realized he held a gun in his hand - apparently the butt with which he'd struck O'Haire in the back of the head. And Sean wasn't moving... Dear God, he was unconscious!

"No..." she whimpered, her voice tiny and weak as she began to back away from Paul. She wanted to run, but her feet ceased to work. Besides, she didn't want to leave O'Haire.

"Correction - _yes_..." Levesque's amused expression vanished, only to be replaced by a look of fury as he grabbed quick hold of Stephanie's upper arm. She winced and cried out at the pain of it.

"Shut up!" he shouted, ignoring her pleas and the fallen man by their feet. "Now move!"


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie's whimpers turned to mewling cries as Paul forced her into the hotel room. He closed and locked the door, his eyes hard and cruel as he turned them back toward her.

She shrank back instinctively under such hatred-filled scrutiny. And all she could wonder was what she'd ever done to deserve this? She was a good person. She'd never once been abusive or unfair to a living soul, not in her entire twenty-seven years. Hell, she'd never even teased an animal during her childhood. Why did she always have to be the victim?

"So... Stephanie," Levesque said, his tone sickeningly sweet and sarcastic - patronizing.

She took a few more steps backward, the fresh memories of him grabbing her fresh in her mind. Sean... He'd clubbed him in the back of the head, and... Oh, God, was he okay? She didn't know if she could forgive herself if he wasn't.

And then, after Paul had forced her into his car, she'd tried to flee out the still unlocked door, but he'd grabbed hold of her arm, squeezing hard enough to cause her to cry out. The pain didn't matter a damn to her if she could have still somehow managed to escape - but the gun... He'd brandished it out to her so daringly, not at all concerned that they were still in the arena parking lot. But the area had been mostly deserted. There hadn't even been security guards around.

"So now I've got you exactly where I want you..." Paul boomed, a sadistic smirk touching his lips as he neared the shaking brunette. Stephanie felt herself go weak in the knees in her fright and reached behind herself blindly, her eyes widening in fear.

"This is where you _belong_..." the man spat, his strange amber eyes growing hard. Quick as lightning, his right hand snaked out and gripped her by the upper arm.

Stephanie cried out in pain, her other arm flailing at her side ineffectively for a beat until she turned her hand toward his face in an attempt to claw at it.

"No!" she shrieked. Her long nails just barely brushed his cheek, and Levesque merely moved his head to the side. Laughter emerged from him, causing the brunette's blue eyes to again widen in fright. What the hell else was he going to do to torment her?

Stephanie knew she didn't want to know the answer to that unasked question in her mind. As she continued struggling, Paul grabbed a handful of her long hair, and she cried out again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he backed her into the bedroom suite.

The smile vanished from his hard features as he grew furious again.

"You fucking whore!" he spat. "So, you've been fucking him, huh?"

Stephanie moaned miserably as he yanked on her hair, as though demanding her answer.

"Leave me alone!"

He chuckled cruelly.

"No, I don't think so, babe."

All traces of amusement left his voice and face. "You are a _slut_, Stephanie!" He slapped her, sending her reeling, and she fell backward on the bed. In an instant, he was there, pinning her beneath his much greater weight. "You let him put his cock inside you, huh? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

The brunette could do nothing but cringe, turning her head away from his face, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried desperately to struggle. She wanted to shrink into herself as she then heard the sound of a zipper. Her cries increased in volume as he yanked brutally on her skirt, reached for her panties.

"No!!" she cried. "God, no..."


	21. Chapter 21

Sean winced as he raised a hand to his head for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

God damn it... Despite the fact that he'd been unconscious for maybe fifteen minutes before that security guard had found him at the arena, he was driving. He remembered what had happened instantly, fortunate to have not suffered a concussion.

That bastard... That miserable fucking bastard had surprised them. Oh, God... Stephanie... His mouth was ash dry as he thought about her, fear coursing through him as he wondered what on earth Levesque might have done to her. His heart skipped a beat as he imagined it. It was his worst nightmare along with the brunette having to marry the asshole.

The security guard who'd found him had insisted he be taken to a hospital emergency room, just in case. Sean had stubbornly declined, knowing full well he had to get the hell out of there and search. Where had that worthless bastard taken Stephanie?

He'd been driving for about a half-hour, having no idea where Levesque could have gone. He was just about at his wit's end, although he would never give up on the search for her. Thoughts of Vince McMahon flitted through his head as he wondered if the man might have a clue as to his daughter's whereabouts. But he rejected that idea, as he had to hold onto the belief that there was no way the boss would be all right with the brunette being taken away at gunpoint. He realized that was what had happened, that Levesque had clubbed him in the head with the butt of a gun.

He didn't know what he was going to do... When he'd been coherent enough to do so, he'd called 911 and reported Stephanie as being missing. Those assholes had simply told him that, because the brunette was an adult, they couldn't consider her missing until she'd been gone for twenty-four hours. He'd tried to explain that she'd been taken by force by her fiance, which had been a huge mistake. The police had then been unwilling to help, the person on the line chuckling - causing Sean to want to reach through the cell phone and strangle the life out of him.

O'Haire let out a snarl as he recalled the man's words.

_'Come on now, son... She's simply gone off back to her fiance. That's all there is to it. We can't help you.'_

_--_

With extreme pain wracking her body, Stephanie somehow managed to push herself up off of the bed. Tears were still flooding her eyes as she recoiled away from Paul, the bastard having fallen asleep shortly after brutalizing her.

He'd forced himself on her... He'd _raped_ her - something he'd never once done before. She was filled with even more horror at the not-so-distant memory than perhaps she'd been during the despicable act.

Now, she was in horrible pain. Paul had forced himself into her before she was anywhere near ready for him, and she was positive she'd suffered a tear due to his disgusting violation. She had tried to fight him, but it had been futile, as there was no way she could have matched his incredible physical strength. She'd scratched at his chest and back during the act, but to no avail as well.

She cast her tearful eyes to the door, horror shivering its way up her spine. At some point in the night, Levesque had shoved a heavy piece of furniture in front of it. Despite the fact that he was now sleeping so soundly, Stephanie was trapped...

The battered brunette glanced quickly around the room, her eyes widening as she glanced back toward the bed. The asshole was still sound asleep, and was beginning to snore. That sound terrified her - yet, at the same time, she was thankful he was out for now and couldn't hurt her. She glanced back toward her jacket, which lay discarded on the floor by the door.

Gingerly, Stephanie crept her way to it, remembering that her cell phone was in one of the pockets. She had to do something... Sean - she had to call him. Somehow, someway, he would help her, rescue her, get her out of this horrible and nightmarish predicament.

She bit her lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to break free as she reached her jacket, her left hand snaking into one pocket. The phone was not there. No! But then, moving swiftly, she discovered it was in the other one. Snatching up the cell, she managed to limp quickly to the bathroom - where she closed and then locked the door, her weakened form crumpling in a heap to the cool, tiled floor.

Her cell phone was turned off. She wondered if O'Haire had tried to reach her. Hastily, she pressed the little switch to put it back on, praying the battery was fully charged.

Quickly, she came to realize she'd missed several calls and that she had three messages. In a hurry, she discovered the calls she'd missed had come from Sean's own cell phone. Likewise, the messages were from him. He sounded positively frantic in each one of them.

Her hands shaking, Stephanie dialed his number. She held her breath, terror consuming her as she thought about what might happen if Paul were to awaken and find out she was in here, and calling him. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she tried desperately to rid her mind of those horrid thoughts. And then she heard that deep, beloved voice.

"Stephanie, oh, my God! Where are you?"

"I'm... at a hotel with... with... him," she said in a choked whisper.

"Where? Where is it?!" he demanded, panic seeming prevalent in his tone. "I've been driving around, looking for you!"

"I don't..." Tears nearly overwhelmed the brunette as she cast around her mind for the name of the hotel. Was it a Holiday Inn, a Marriott? That information seemed to be just eluding her. Damn it! "Sean, I'm... oh, God!" She cringed at the volume increase of her voice, her heart nearly stopping at the thought that Paul could have awoken and heard her. Suddenly, she recalled the name of the hotel and even the street it was located on, and she excitedly whispered that information to him.

"Thank God... I'll find you, Steph - I promise you that," Sean said brokenly. "You just sit tight."

She was sobbing silently at this point, praying that what he said would come true - and that Levesque would not wake up for some time. For all she cared, he could never awaken again.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie had spent so much time lying on the bathroom floor crying, she'd actually fallen asleep. The sudden loud banging at the door was what roused her.

In an instant, the brunette flinched, her eyes snapping wide open at the sounds.

"You crazy little bitch!" Paul shouted from the other side of the door. "You're gonna be sorry when I break this door down and get you!"

Stephanie crept backwards in her position on the floor, away from the source of his voice. His anger, his hatred, malice - all of it chilled her to the bone, and she found herself wondering how any human being could possess such an incredible amount of those emotions and qualities.

She wondered what she should do as she glanced down, her cell phone still clutched in her left hand. Sean had promised he was going to call 911 and come and get her. But what if he'd already shown up while she'd been asleep?

"Open the fucking door!" Levesque shouted from the main room. Her eyes blinked tightly upon the sudden sharp bang he gave on the door. Dear God, what if he really _did_ break it down? He was a big man, incredibly strong. He was probably very able to do exactly as he threatened.

The brunette shook, a soft whimper escaping her as an even louder bang issued when he struck the door again.

"Fine... stay in there, you dumb bitch... I'll just go down to the front desk and tell them I think my fiancee had an 'accident' in the bathroom... Like in those commercials with elderly people, you've fallen and you can't get up." He laughed in evident merriment of his own little idea.

Stephanie cringed. She dared not to speak a single word, however. Somehow, she had to get out of here. Sean - he was her savior, her ticket out of this mess.

"Have it _your_ way, Steph..." Levesque called calmly from the other side of the door. It was at that precise moment that her cell phone began ringing again. The brunette practically jumped at the tones, mentally cursing herself for not having set the phone on silent. God, could she not do _anything_ right these days?

To her shock and even relief, Paul didn't yell or anything. Instead, she heard the distinctive sound of the hotel room door closing. Had he really left?

Shifting her gaze back to the cell phone, she saw that it was Sean again. She flipped it open in a hurry, frantic to speak with him, especially while she had the chance.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Steph - thank God! I was afraid you weren't going to pick up. I'm here at the hotel."

Her blue eyes widened in a combination of relief and horror. He was here? And if Paul had gone down to the lobby to get a key for the bathroom at the front desk, they could very well run into each other. Who knew what chaos could ensue?

"Sean - Paul went down to the front desk," she blurted. "He's... I'm still locked away in the bathroom and he awoke to discover that. He said he'll get a key and get me, and-"

"Slow down, honey," Sean said. His voice was fairly calm in spite of the fury he felt. "I'm making my way through the parking lot. If I see him at the front desk - wherever - he's _dead_."

Stephanie held her breath, more tears threatening her. What was he going to do? What if Paul had taken his gun with him? Oh, God! Sean could be in serious - maybe even _fatal_ - danger!

"No! Sean, he's got a gun!" she screamed. She shook her head frantically, although he obviously couldn't see her. "I-I don't know if he took it downstairs with him or not."

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Stephanie gasped at the sudden shout of the dark-haired man and nearly jumped, realizing that he'd just come upon Paul. Her breathing grew heavier and faster as she continued to listen, and she could detect the sounds of a struggle. O'Haire's cell phone was very obviously dropped in the fracas as the sounds in the phone suddenly grew somewhat muffled.

By now, tears were streaming down the brunette's face. She was gripping the phone so tightly, her knuckles grew white.

And then, the line suddenly went dead.


	23. Chapter 23

Sean struggled in the grasp of the police officers. He made certain not to be too forceful, however - not only had he never been in trouble with the law before, he also knew how much bigger and stronger he was than the two men.

The front desk clerk had called 911 instead of simply calling security. O'Haire supposed that, in similar circumstances, he would have done the same. It wasn't every day that a person jumped someone who was a registered guest at a hotel. And he knew he'd acted rashly, but could he really be blamed for that?

"He just attacked me!" Paul Levesque explained with a shout. His face was harsher than usual as he scowled deeply. "I was just asking for a key to the bathroom in my room, and-"

"You fucking piece of shit!" Sean shouted. "He's lying! He wanted a key to that bathroom because a woman he kidnapped is hiding in there to get away from him!"

Paul laughed, but there was absolutely no trace of humor or warmth in it. His beady amber eyes glittered as he responded.

"Give me a break... That's preposterous!"

"Officers - if you don't believe me, call this phone number-"

"Oh, give it up, asshole!" Levesque said with another laugh. It seemed pretty obvious the cops weren't buying into it.

"All right - come on," one of the officers said. The two men began ushering O'Haire away.

Paul stood there and watched, shaking his head as the law enforcers walked a handcuffed Sean out of the hotel. There was a small crowd that had gathered upon their scuffle eyeing the scene as well. He turned back to face the front desk clerk, noting the man eyeing him strangely. And he thought, what if this idiot didn't believe him but had believed O'Haire? Eh... It was no bother. He tossed the key he held in his right hand up into the air, then caught and pocketed it, offering the little twerp a wink. Then, he turned away and began heading back to his room.

He failed to notice the shaking form of the person passing by several feet away and out of his line of vision. And when she went unnoticed, she hurried out of the hotel, her cell phone clutched desperately in a cold, shaking hand.

--

Stephanie hugged herself as she huddled in the back of the limo.

She couldn't believe all that had happened. She couldn't believe the unfairness of Sean's arrest. She'd dialed him instantly after getting cut off, but the phone rang and rang and he'd never answered. Then, the voicemail had picked up. She knew he'd run into Paul down in that hotel lobby - they'd gotten into a brawl. As the time had gone on and on, she'd chanced making her escape. She'd left the bathroom and the room all together and had rushed down to the lobby. Thankfully, the hotel had been large enough for her to run without being seen by that bastard Levesque. She'd run to a nearby restaurant despite having no appetite - anything to get away. For appearance's sake, she'd simply ordered a cup of coffee, then rushed off to the ladies room, which, thankfully, was a single bathroom. From there, she'd dialed her parents, hoping beyond everything that it would be her mother who would answer. Her prayers were indeed answered when it was Linda who picked up.

The brunette had broken down and told her mother everything. She'd even confessed to her about the rape. Linda had been horrified about the abuse her daughter had endured and had promised to have a limosine sent for her.

Now, Stephanie was safe... She was going home. Her mother would protect her - at least until she got back to Sean. She only hoped she would be able to contact him soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Stephanie stepped out of the limo, grateful toward the chauffer. Then, painfully, she began to make her way up the enormous drive to the front door.

She rang the bell, her hand shaking as she did so. She was finally home... Home was where she would feel safe - at long last.

The door opened, and instead of the butler, who usually answered for visitors, the person standing before her was a most warm, welcome sight.

"Mom..." the brunette cried, her tears finally breaking free.

"Stephanie... My baby." Linda McMahon broke down as well, a sob escaping her as she pulled her daughter into the house and into her arms. She pushed the door closed and smoothed a hand down Stephanie's long hair, trying her best to comfort the young woman.

They stood there hugging like this for a long time, until Linda finally released her reluctantly, pulling her further into the mansion.

Stephanie wanted only to go up to her room - the room she'd had for so very long, which, even when she'd moved out, her mom had still kept up for her.

"Baby... Can I get you something?" Linda asked, her blue eyes still brimming with tears. "My God... We should call the police!"

"N-no!" the brunette cried, terrified. She knew they should do that, but she was scared. Composing herself somewhat, she turned her teary blue eyes back to her mother. "I... I just want to clean myself up and get some rest."

The McMahon matriarch nodded wordlessly. She followed Stephanie up the stairs to her room, concern flooding her.

The brunette nearly broke down and cried again as she entered the room. Here, she'd never once felt scared or unsafe. This room had always been the place where she could escape, feel at ease and truly alive, and focus on dreams and exciting aspirations. Nothing could touch her when she was in this room.

Linda eyed her daughter quietly as she moved over to the bureau to retrieve fresh clothing for her. The young woman was a mess. Her shirt was partially torn in one place, her hair was mussed, and the older woman had sadly detected a bruise on her daughter's delicate jaw. She hated Paul Levesque at that very moment and wished him nothing but misery and suffering. The man deserved to be put away forever for the sickening things he'd done to her daughter!

Stephanie turned around, gratefully accepting the cozy pair of pink pajamas her mother was handing her. They were her favorites.

"Thank you, Mom." She turned to head into the adjoining bathroom, dropping her cell phone on a small table on her way. She turned back as Linda was heading out. "Mom? Would you please... stay in here and wait for me?" she asked, her voice small and childlike.

Linda nodded.

"I'll be here, sweetheart." She perched on the edge of the comfortable armchair just beyond the vanity table and dresser.

Moments later, Stephanie was in the bathroom, the hot water full blast in the shower - so much so that the room was completely filled with steam. She could barely see as she stepped into the shower, allowing the water to sluice over her battered body.

The tears came again, so quickly, and the brunette sobbed softly, rubbing her face with both hands. She paused to grab the bar of beauty soap and began lathering herself up, washing away all of the filth... the contamination.

Her crying increased as she scrubbed further, the horrid memory returning to her. Visions of him tearing viciously into her, slamming mercilessly, carelessly, violently, overwhelmed her. Stephanie recalled every single feeling, every ounce of pain and horror and humiliation. None of it would be leaving her anytime soon.

The wet, distraught brunette sank to the shower floor, sobs still gripping her. She cried harder and harder still as she sat there, the soap still clutched in one hand as she drew her knees up to her chest. She rocked back and forth ever so slightly, willing it all away... But she knew this was not a nightmare from which she would awaken. It was her _reality_.


	25. Chapter 25

Vince's step contained its usual swagger of arrogance as he entered the house. After a few long days of big business, he was looking forward to kicking back at home, in his den.

The butler, James, greeted him, and the McMahon patriarch offered the man a smile and a nod. And then, as he made his way up the huge staircase, Vince realized Linda was approaching.

"Vince - thank goodness you're home."

The man arched a brow in wonder as he noticed the expression on his wife's face. Something was obviously up, but what?

"Linda..." He didn't bother with the nicety of a hello. "... What's happened?"

The woman's features were so sad. She cast her large blue eyes down for a beat before meeting his dark eyes again.

"Stephanie is home," she said. "I'd sent the limo to pick her up. Vince, she's in an awfully bad way right now."

Vince grew angry. He'd heard all about what had happened mere hours ago from Paul via a phone call. What the hell was going on?

"Don't tell me she's gotten herself in trouble with that damned O'Haire..." he muttered.

"No," Linda protested. "And she's told me quite a lot about Sean and their relationship... He loves her, Vince."

The man scowled deeply. Why was his wife always so naive about things? Sean O'Haire was undoubtedly using their daughter. Nothing more, nothing less.

"She's marrying Paul."

Linda's eyes widened at her husband's words. At the same time, she got a sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"We can't let that happen... I..." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "Come into the bedroom with me. I have to tell you something."

Vince frowned, knowing from his wife's tone and manner alike that it was serious, without a word, he followed her to the master bedroom.

Finally, when the door was closed behind them, Vince turned to his wife and questioned her.

"What is this all about, Linda?"

By now, tears were streaming down the blonde woman's face. It was all so horrifically surreal. She shook her head, still unable to completely swallow what had happened to her own daughter.

"Paul Levesque raped Stephanie..."

Vince frowned, then his features transformed.

"What?"

Linda sobbed silently, her hand flying up to her mouth in her anguish. She recalled Stephanie having emerged to the bedroom after her shower, the red puffiness of her eyes not at all lost on her. It was then that the brunette had collapsed onto the bed, her head on her mother's lap, and sobbed her heart out. Linda had held tightly to her baby, her hands soothing as she'd stroked Stephanie's back and long, damp hair. But the older woman knew that no amount of comforting would ever ease the horror her daughter had faced.

Now, Linda merely eyed her husband, the tears still falling down her cheeks. She couldn't even speak.

"I don't believe this..." Vince spat. "... and I'm going to get to the bottom of it right now!" With those words, he marched toward the door, fully intent on going to his daughter's room.

The man yanked so hard on the door that it opened loudly. The sleeping brunette suddenly bolted fully awake, squinting at the light that filtered in through the windows.

"My darling daughter," Vince said in a menacing tone, again not bothering with a greeting, "we need to have a talk..."


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie's eyes widened as her father shouted at her. She could hardly believe what she was hearing, and from her own flesh and blood, at that.

"You are a _liar_, Stephanie Marie! You made up that entire story you told your mother!"

Linda made a move closer toward Vince, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand and a look.

"How can you stand there and say that, Daddy?" the brunette cried.

"Because it's not true!" Vince snapped. "It's all _lies_! Lies you told to try and get out of your responsibilities!"

"No!" Stephanie screamed. By now, tears of anger and frustration were beginning to well up in her eyes. "'Responsibilities'?! Daddy, you're treating me like _I_ did something wrong! You're acting like I did something wrong against _you_!"

"She's right, Vince!" Linda managed to cut in. "_She_ is the one who got hurt, not _you_! And certainly not that bastard Paul Levesque!"

"You shut up!" the man snapped at his wife, and the woman's blue eyes widened in shock.

Stephanie, however, wouldn't stand for it anymore.

"Damn it, Daddy!" she cried, leaping up out of the bed despite her pain and exhaustion. "Stop yelling at Mom! Stop talking down to her! And open your eyes! Paul is nothing but a rotten, abusive jerk!" She ignored the tears she finally felt rolling down her cheeks as she continued. "He raped me! And I won't marry an abuser or a rapist! I _won't_! Sean... I need to be with Sean." She broke into sobs then, her entire body wracked with them.

Linda's heart went out to her daughter, but Vince was not quite as sympathetic. He glared as his wife went to the brunette's side, embracing the young woman.

"You are not going to see Sean O'Haire again..."

Stephanie raised her head from her mother's shoulder, her blue eyes still teary. She glared at the man she'd called Daddy her entire life, her entire being filled with loathing. Yes, Vince McMahon was her father, but he didn't _own_ her! He was not her keeper! He wasn't the god of the entire universe! Yet, apparently he thought otherwise.

"You don't own me!" she yelled, surprising even herself. She'd never raised her voice to Vince in all her life - not even when she'd known him to be in the wrong. He'd always been the type of father who didn't allow that sort of thing. But she didn't care anymore... He'd pushed her over the edge in the way he spoke about Sean, and about Paul. He didn't know a damn thing about either one of those men.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" Vince snapped. His face was actually red from anger at her outburst. "You are _not_ going to fill my head with lies simply because you had an affair with another man while you're engaged." He shook his head. "Do you realize how worried Paul is about you? He called me earlier..."

Stephanie shook her head, her eyes meeting her mother's. Both were silent with feelings of horror until the brunette spoke again.

"He's a liar... He beat me! He beat me and then he-"

"Stop your lying, you ungrateful little bitch!" the man shouted. He scowled at Stephanie, and the brunette flinched. It was then that she realized for certain one thing... She was not going to get anywhere with her father.

The brunette somehow managed not to cry anymore as she squared her shoulders.

"All of this nonsense will come to an end tomorrow," Vince said, his lip arching in an almost taunting sneer. "No Mercy... Our _I Quit_ match."

The expression on the man's face caused a chill to creep up Stephanie's spine.


	27. Chapter 27

_No Mercy - October 19, 2003_

Stephanie felt physically ill almost to the point of throwing up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the vanity in her locker room, hardly able to recognize herself.

God, she was a mess... Her usually bright, vibrant long brown hair hung limp and lifeless, lackluster. Her skin had a wan hue to it, rather than the healthy, rosy glow it normally contained. And her eyes... Well, those scared her the most. Her huge blue eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, drawn, and there were dark, puffy circles beneath them. To say the least, she did not look her best.

"Honey..."

Stephanie looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. She'd been so distracted, she hadn't even heard Linda come back into the room.

"Mom?"

The older woman shook her head, sadness in her face, and the brunette was crestfallen. There hadn't been any luck. Her mother had promised to try and get hold of Sean in Stephanie's time of need. The brunette herself had tried his cell phone number numerous times over the last two days, but had listened to a message saying that the number was no longer in service. Phone calls to his home number had proven fruitless as well. Where the hell could O'Haire be?

The possible answer to that question terrified Stephanie. She knew deep in her heart that he couldn't be dead - but the fact that he'd made his bond and been released from jail but had not tried to contact her for two days was frightening. Did he not care for her any longer?

"Mom, what am I going to do?" she cried. She tried her best not to cry, lest she ruin the makeup that had been so expertly applied to her face. On the other hand, why should she even give a damn about crying and ruining it? Tonight was so symbolic - it was signifying the end of her freedom as she knew it.

Linda gathered her daughter in her arms, her hands gentle and caressing. Stephanie collapsed against her mother, soft sobs escaping her as a single tear finally trickled down her cheek.

--

Stephanie struggled in her father's grasp. She was quickly growing tired as she attempted to free herself from the armbar. Her gaze traveled to that of her mother, who was standing in her corner, a towel clutched in her hand.

Damn it... She didn't want to give up. If only she could do something to fight Vince's tyranny. But it wouldn't do any good, even if she could physically overpower him - the script had already long since been written.

A choked cry escaped her as her father lifted her up by her long hair. She turned to face him, beginning to claw at his face. Vince, in turn, kicked her - in the stomach - he actually _kicked_ her - and delivered a Stunner.

The brunette went down in a heap to the canvas like a ragdoll, slipping into unconsciousness before she could even witness Linda literally throwing in the towel.


	28. Chapter 28

_October 25, 2003_

The tears had come so hard and regularly earlier in the day that she felt physically drained. And wasn't _that_ an understatement. Even if she hadn't cried at all, she would still feel weary, as though all the life had been sucked cleanly out of her - exactly as she felt right now.

Stephanie bit her lip as she willed herself not to shed anymore tears. She was in the small back room in the church, just moments before her wedding would begin. She couldn't believe this was her life. How in the world could she be forced into marrying a man she didn't love? Paul Levesque was nothing but an abusive, horrible tyrant. He didn't love her or even care for her in the slightest. Yet, here she was. Her father didn't give two shits about her feelings, and her mother couldn't really do anything to help her. Oh, sure, Linda had tried speaking to Vince, but he'd merely given her a stern look and silenced her with a wave of his hand. After all, in the McMahon family, what he said went.

_'Sean... Oh, God, Sean... Where_ are _you?!'_ Stephanie wondered as she glimpsed herself in the mirror across the room. She was wearing a gorgeous wedding gown made of silk, satin and lace, adorned with exquisitely delicate beads. Her veil was covered with silk flowers that matched those on her dress. Her long chestnut hair had been curled and styled to perfection, and her makeup was flawless. Amazingly, her eyes no longer held traces of red after her crying fest earlier in the day. She had to admit, she looked beautiful... But she sure as hell didn't feel that way. She felt cold, empty and hollow... Alone.

The brunette kept her head down, thoughts of her evidently lost love consuming her. She just didn't understand. Had she been wrong about O'Haire? Had he used her? She couldn't bring herself to believe that, wouldn't make herself believe it. There had to be some reason, some logical explanation for Sean's inability to contact her.

She looked up as, suddenly, the door opened without even a knock of warning. No matter, however, as she was fully dressed. It was Vince.

"Where the devil is your mother?"

Stephanie blinked with incomprehension. Linda hadn't said a word to her earlier when she'd slipped from the room. She honestly hadn't thought about her mother's whereabouts due to her mind's overcomsumption of those of Sean O'Haire.

"I don't know, Daddy," she answered weakly. She looked down, her head spinning. She felt sick. The idea of walking down that aisle to stand beside such a hateful man - a rapist - was enough to make her feel faint.

"Well, she better get back here ASAP, damn it," the man muttered. "Everyone is out there, waiting."

The brunette looked up into her father's face, searching desperately for some sign of compassion. Surely he wouldn't allow this horrible action to take place! But she could see nothing but determination in his dark eyes, a stern gleam within. As usual, he only cared about business - and finances. Whatever he deemed good for business was what he most concerned himself with, and to hell with all else, even if that included his family.

Then, as though almost on cue with her husband's words, Linda suddenly returned. Stephanie instantly met her mother's blue eyes, so very much like her own... She cocked her head to one side questioningly, as she thought she could detect something in them. Linda looked as though she was excited about something, pensive.

Vince didn't seem to notice a thing, however, other than his wife's return.

"Come on, it's time," he said seriously. "Our little girl's wedding is about to start." A smug smirk-smile spread across his lips.

Stephanie stared at her mother wordlessly, wishing there was some way they could telepathically communicate. She really had no clue of where Linda had gone, or what she'd been doing, but there was just something about the look in the woman's eyes. Damn it... With her father here, there was no way of communicating it verbally. Her stomach began to churn again as she stepped outside of the room with her parents. This was it. She felt as though she were about to walk the last mile.

Linda walked out ahead of them, as she wasn't walking the brunette down the aisle - that was Vince's responsibility alone and he'd seen to it that it would stay that way. The blonde made her way down the aisle to sit at the front of the altar, where Stephanie's brother Shane already sat.

"You're going to be a _good_ little girl and get up there and take your vows," Vince said, his dark eyes stern as he fixed them on her blue.

Stephanie managed to not flinch despite the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her father was such a tyrant. And he'd proven more in the last few days that he really _didn't_ care about her. It took all she had not to break down and cry. Her father was an unfeeling bastard, she'd lost her true love, and now she was literally being forced into marrying a man she hated.

"You're not going to embarrass me out there," the man ordered, his tone hard. He raised a finger and wagged it in his daughter's face as he spoke. "Do we understand each other, Stephanie Marie?"

The brunette blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. She couldn't speak a single word but then nodded half-heartedly. Oh, God... It was shaping up to be the single worst day of her life. She would rather die than go through with this horror, this madness.

The organ music suddenly began to play, and people began filing up the aisles. Stephanie didn't even have any bridesmaids. Nothing about this wedding was _her_ idea, anyway. She closed her eyes tightly as she inwardly prayed. She wasn't a religious person by any means, but help her, she needed _something_. And then, the next thing she knew, her father was grabbing hold of her arm, tugging on it. _'Here Comes the Bride'_ was now playing on the organ.

"It's time," Vince said firmly. He nodded sharply as she reluctantly linked her arm into his, and then he led her out and down the aisle.

The brunette felt like vomiting. She could see Paul at the altar, that smug look on his disgusting face. God, she hated him. In fact, if he was to drop dead right now, she wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

She could barely concentrate a moment later, as the priest began speaking. Mentally, she wasn't even there. She felt as though she were somewhere else, apart from her body, just a witness to this travesty. Maybe if she pretended, drew further into herself, she could actually make herself believe she wasn't really here and that this really wasn't happening.

"Paul, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Those two words snapped Stephanie back to reality. She stared into Levesque's beady amber eyes with horror, her breathing quickening along with her pulse and heart rate. Oh, God... She felt faint.

"Stephanie, do you take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest inquired.

The brunette glanced from her fiance to the priest, her eyes widened. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. And then, as she hesitated further, she suddenly felt a pinch on the arm - her father. He was going to torment her if she didn't do it.

"I... I do." She felt sicker than ever.

Levesque smiled, and somehow refrained from outwardly laughing.

"Well, then... If no one here has just cause to believe these two should not be wedded in holy matrimony-"

"Oh, _I _have just cause. I _object_!"

Stephanie's head whipped to her right as she looked over her shoulder. That voice... God, could it be...?

"What?!" Paul shouted, his face growing red with fury.

"I think you heard me," Sean O'Haire said, his voice steady and strong. He shifted his gaze to Stephanie and winked, pleased when she smiled at him in response.


	29. Chapter 29

It was sheer and utter mayhem in the church. The guests were buzzing like crazy, trying to make heads or tails of what was going on, confusion reigning supreme. Vince was shouting at Linda, asking her how such a scandal could occur at their daughter's wedding. Paul was booming the loudest, his expression murderous as he demanded an explanation.

In spite of all the craziness and melee, Stephanie was for once calm and collected. She hadn't felt anywhere near as confident in such a long time, and that was due thanks to Sean O'Haire... Her true love was back with her, rescuing her at literally the last minute - just as she'd known, deep down, he would.

"Who in hell do you think you are?!" Levesque shouted. He lunged at O'Haire, pointing a furious finger into the other man's face. He wished he'd taken care of the bastard when he'd had a chance - but never forseen something like this happening.

"I think," Sean retorted, "I'm the man Stephanie wants to marry." He smiled easily as he shifted his gaze to the surprised brunette, who was clinging to him. "Steph... Will you marry me?"

The youngest McMahon didn't have to hesitate for even a second. Her entire face lit up as she answered.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Sean - of course I will!"

Linda, overhearing the exchange from nearby, gazed at her daughter and now future son-in-law and smiled.

"What?!" This time, it was Vince who was shouting. "How dare you defy me, young lady!" he yelled, getting in Stephanie's face, his dark eyes glittering with fury. "Who gave you permission to marry him? He didn't even ask me first!"

Before the brunette could reply, her mother did the honors.

"No, Vince - but Sean _did_ ask _me_." The woman stepped forward and smiled serenely as she eyed her daughter and the man who loved her so dearly. "He's a wonderful young man who will make a perfect addition to our family. Thank you, Sean... Thank you for being so great for our daughter. You have made her so happy, which is something she hasn't been in a long time." Linda reached out to hug O'Haire, and the shaggy-haired man released Stephanie just enough to embrace his future mother-in-law.

"I don't believe this!" Paul shouted. He lunged once again at Sean, right fist poised to punch, but surprisingly, Vince grabbed hold of him. Levesque looked over at the WWE Chairman, shocked by the anger he saw in the older man's face - directed at him. Of course, he'd been about to attack O'Haire while Linda McMahon was between them.

"You son of a bitch! This is _my_ wedding to Stephanie! I won't let you waltz in here and ruin it!" he yelled. "Who in hell told you where to find us, anyway?!"

Linda turned fully around to face the hateful man, her blue eyes cold. Paul frowned menacingly at that look. He'd never really liked Stephanie's mother and had always found her to be somewhat of a bitch.

"_I_ did," the woman said defiantly. Her gaze was stern as she fixed it on him. "I'm only thankful he made it here on time. I'd be damned if I sat idly by and allowed a no good bastard rapist like you marry my daughter!" With those words, Linda raised her right hand and slapped Levesque hard across the face.

Stephanie smiled at her mother's actions, loving the way Paul's head was rocked to the side by the sheer force of the blow. Oh, how very much she wanted to do the same thing, but she wasn't sure she could touch Levesque without getting sick.

"You'll pay for that," Paul muttered as he recovered.

"She'll do no such thing," O'Haire spat, blue eyes hard as he fixed them on his enemy. "_You_, however, are a different story. You see, two police officers came to this 'blessed' event with me." He glanced over his shoulder, back toward the entrance. The crowd silenced as two uniformed cops made their way up the aisle.

Levesque was so dumbstruck he didn't even react. Then, one of the police grabbed him, slapping a pair of handcuffs on. The other read him his rights.

Stephanie's jaw dropped in amazed but pleasant shock. She really needed to be pinched to ensure that this was really not just all a wonderful dream.

The church was once again buzzing with excitement. The cops escorted Paul out of the building and into a waiting squadcar outside. Vince and Linda spoke off to the side, and Sean hugged Stephanie tightly. The brunette had never felt so relieved - so _happy_ - in all her life.

"Oh, God, Sean! Is it over? Is it really, really over?"

O'Haire held her back just enough to gaze into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, it's over, all right..." he said soothingly. "... and our brand new life is about to begin, so hold on tight, babe. It's gonna be a bumpy but fun ride."

Stephanie laughed, her pretty face filled with delight as the man she loved lowered his head to claim her lips for a kiss.

_End_


End file.
